We Should Go Back Now
by oO RainDrops Oo
Summary: Angela never let her curiosity get the best of her. She was known for being a sweet and obedient little girl, and since the mayor had made it clear that the mysterious Fugue Forest is strictly off-limits, then that was the end of it. Her friends, on the other hand, did not share that same obedient mentality.


Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon, this work is merely based upon characters within the series, and I am in no way seeking profit for this piece of work.

**A/N: This story is set in an AU where all the HM:AP characters are 10 years younger than they really are (according to my own headcanons), so Angela and Kevin are 9 (and are twins), Kasey and Molly are 10 (and are cousins), and so on. Also, this is my first fanfiction, so reviews and critiques are much appreciated!  
PS. I took some of the protagonists' last names from other fanfictions that I liked, so if you notice any similarities, then that's why. :)**

Chapter 1

Angela Coldwell always looked forward to summer break, for that was the one time of the year that she and her family vacationed on Castanet Island. It was frustrating that she and her twin brother Kevin were only able to see all of their closest friends who lived on the island once a year, but that fact made the annual trips more exciting and meaningful to them. Angela was very eager to meet her friend Molly again after such a long time. Molly Montgomery came from a wealthy family who also enjoyed the occasional trip to Castanet. Kevin was thrilled to pay a visit to Melody Ranch again to see his good friend Kasey Cooper, whose grandfather was a well-known and highly regarded rancher of Castanet.

The Coldwell's and Montgomery's were always warmly welcomed by the citizens of the island whenever they visited. On this particular occasion, Mayor Hamilton of Harmonica Town had arranged for the Coldwell, Montgomery, and Cooper families to get together and enjoy a fine dinner at his house, as a way to make everybody feel more welcome.

As she tried to cut into her tough piece of steak, Angela noticed how one end of the dinner table was mostly occupied by adults while the other side was mostly occupied by kids. Nobody had set it that way on purpose, but that formation always seemed to happen on its own. She actually liked it that way because it allowed the adults to have their own conversation without interrupting the kids, and vice versa.

Normally, the dinner table on the kids' side would have more of a rowdy atmosphere, with everybody trying to talk over one another, but on this day, Kevin, Molly, Angela, and even Gill—the mayor's 8-year-old son with a stuck-up attitude—were completely hushed, listening intently to the unnerving tale that Kasey shared.

"…and legend says that you can still hear the blood-curdling SCREAMS of those ILL-FATED hitchhikers who had fallen victim to CURSE of Fugue Forest. Never to be heard from again…" Kasey finished, trying to be overdramatic for effect.

There was a moment of silence until Gill spoke up, "Let me get this straight. A group of hitchhikers went into the forest to look for a treasure that they weren't even sure existed in the first place, and then they get lost. And...?"

"Wow, it sounds so dull when you put it that way. You can't forget that this isn't just any treasure, it's a fountain of eternal life!" Kasey replied.

"Such a thing doesn't even exist. Where did you even hear this story? I've lived on this island my entire life and I sure haven't heard of any 'Curse of Fugue Forest.'"

Molly flicked a corn kernel at the pale-blond boy. "Aw come on, Gill, it's only a story! You don't need to overthink the details. Just enjoy it—or at least pretend to, anyway."

"I thought your story was really neat, Kasey," said Kevin. "Oh hey, I've actually never even been to the forest! Do you know what it's like?"

Mayor Hamilton must have been listening in on their conversation. He stood up and raised his voice slightly, speaking sternly to the opposite side of the table, "Fugue Forest is extremely dangerous, and I will not allow any of you to wander anywhere near it."

Angela grew wide-eyed. "Why? Is the story true? Is there really a curse?"

Hamilton replied, "…No, there is need to worry about a curse. There is no such thing as curses, Angela. But there _are_ wild animals that will attack if they feel threatened. In addition to that, it is almost too easy to get lost, especially after dark." He sat back down and continued, "For your sake, I forbid you from going anywhere near the forest unless you are accompanied by, and have permission from your parents."

"It's not like we were planning on going anyway…" Kasey muttered quietly under his breath, and the dinner continued on normally. Nobody brought up the topic of Fugue Forest for the rest of the meal.

But the issue never left Angela's mind. She could not stop wondering why the mayor was being so adamant about staying out of the forest. What kind of secrets lie within? Is it really as dangerous as Mayor Hamilton made it out to be?

Angela never let her curiosity get the best of her. She was known for being a sweet and obedient little girl, and since the mayor had made it clear that the forest is off-limits, then the forest is off-limits—simple as that.

Her friends, on the other hand, did not share that same sort of mentality.


End file.
